The Other Jinchuuriki
by thirteenthxnobody
Summary: What If Naruto Didn't Have The Kyuubi And Instead, Someone Else Has It?


A flash of red quickly came over pale blue eyes, staying in the shadows, a figure of the night silently stalked to her prize. A soft smile playing across two lips. Too easy.

_**Katon, Housenka **_

A great fire spread out from the two lips, steadily growing larger.

" Gah!" Two sentries posted at the gate of the village she was entering, burned to a crisp. Jumping high into the air, she landed on top of the giant gate. Looking over the protected inner city; she spied the great tower of four men.

" Halt right there!" a man yelled.

The other guards on the gate had found her. Grinning to herself, she summoned up an unusual amount of chakra and summoned it up to her left hand.

She was surrounded. Quickly, she ran to her left, having a kunai in her right hand she ran low to the edge of the gate and slashed anyone who stood in her way.

Sparks flew when someone blocked her in mid-slash, with a kunai of their own. She rose to her full height immediately and flipped backwards. Going in defensive position with no places for an attack to hit. Focusing chakra into her already beast-like eyes, she was able to make out the fine detail of her opponent. She didn't need it, she already could see clearly as if it were day. Her challenger was a male with striking blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

She charged. Her opponent sensing her, instantly sidestepping her as best as possible in the narrow walkway the gate was providing for them. He lost his footing and almost fell over the edge. If he hadn't caught the edge with his hand. He had his kunai in his left handed and gripped the edge with his right. Bringing his left hand down he dug the sharpened object into the side of the gate.

Noticing that he fell down, she swiftly ran towards him, aiming to kill. Looking up at her face he saw that her eyes were engulfed in red. Some what of a scary scene. She reached him and did a flurry of hand seals.

Just when she was about to do the last sign and give up some chakra to make it happen; he interrupted her by reaching behind his back into his ninja pouch and drew out two throwing stars. He threw them up at her and she stepped back. Nearly falling down the other side herself.

Slowly pulling himself up, he leg swept the his opponent.

She, on the other hand, was not an idiot and had amazing reflexes. She jumped into the air to avoid it and hit him harshly in the head with an axe kick of her own.

As his head was driven down into his body, he was sure he had a broken bone somewhere in his neck or head, he grabbed onto her ankle and pulled.

She gasped and struggled to get free but in was useless. She was in midair, and it is almost impossible to do things in the air. Bringing up his arm, her neck ran into it and she choked. He wasn't done though. Right when she got caught on his arm, he ran as fast as he could-and that was extremely fast- to the nearest post and slammed her against it. Arm still on her throat.

Her eyes became even more ablaze. She grabbed his wrist and poured her own immense amount of chakra in him. He howled in agony and let go. Not even wasting time to breath in needed oxygen, she ran towards him again. As soon as he noticed her, at the last minute to be exact, he stumbled backwards landing on his back. He brought out his leg and tripped her. She pulled out her own kunai as she was falling, attempting to stab him. He caught her wrist before that was possible. She had another hand though, and pulled another out. She grazed the side of his temporary useless arm causing him to grit his teeth and stabbed him in his shoulder.

He kicked her off of him and quickly got back up, panting.

" Tell me what you want with this village, intruder." he wheezed.

She stared coldly at him. Momentarily spitting off the edge, she ran towards him once again. The thrill of the fight overwhelming her. Forming a fist infused with chakra, she threw a few shurikens at him first. Making his defenses go down briefly.

Deflecting all the throwing stars aimed at him he didn't notice the fist hit his side. The force of the impact causing him to throw his head back and his body go forward. His opened mouth spilled out blood. He landed face down on the gate. Unmoving.

The thrill of fighting still running through her veins, readied herself to leap off the building, her crimson eyes going back to it's usual pale blue. Throwing her long her over her shoulder, she began to take off. He grabbed her leg before she could do anything though.

" Uzumaki…my name is Naruto…Uzumaki…" he said between pants. Whoever this guy was, he sure had a will to live. " I-I told you mine, now tell me yours."

She scowled at him and kicked his hand off. He instantly put his hand back onto it.

" I'm not asking for much. Just tell me your name."

She kicked him harder this time. He still put it back up.

" I'm from the Uzumaki clan. My father is the Yondaime. Which clan do you come from?"

She had enough. Applying chakra to her feet, she kicked once more. He now had two useless arms. He didn't give up. Struggling, he brought up his first injured arm.

" I promise to let me go if you just answer me those questions."

She had not choice. He would not just give up.

He heard a soft, sweet voice before he fell into darkness.

" I seek to destroy this village, I have no clan, my father died trying to lock up a best, I am a jinchuuriki, and my name is Yamanaka, Ino."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own It.**

**A/N: Yet, Another Story From Me, Even Though I Have To Work On " The Other Traitor" And " The Differnce Between A Hero And A Monster"**


End file.
